powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Frownsville
'The City of Frownsville '''is the second segment of episode ten of Season 6. It aired on July 23rd, 2004. Synopsis When the carnival comes to Townsville, everyone is as happy as humanly possible. All except for Lou Gubrious, a miserable man, who spends all his time crying, and wants to make everyone suffer from the same depression he is. Plot A carnival has arrived in Townsville, and everyone is happy until the tearful Lou Gubrious uses his machine to switch everyone's happiness with his depression and misery. Blossom asks "What's goin' on, Professor?" Utonium immediately knows what is the exact cause of everyone's depression and misery. The talking dog is puzzled about how he knows that. Buttercup provides the explanation "He's the Professor! He knows everything!". Blossom cries, "I don't like it!". The Professor surmises that they must make someone laugh, or all of Townsville will drown in a sea of their own tears. In the end, the tables are turned on Gubrious when he slips on a peel from Bubbles' banana, causing everyone to laugh at his misfortune. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** *Lou Gubrious Minor Roles * * * *Talking Dog *Giant Fishballoon Songs *We're Going To The Carnival Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that Bubbles has won the title of happiest citizen of Townsville six years running. It's likely a reference to this being in the series' sixth season. *This is one of three episodes to have a pun on "the city of Townsville," the other two being ''The City of Clipsville and The City of Nutsville, this one and The City of Nutsville ''having something bad happening to the entire city (an unaired clip of Professor Utonium accidentally turning the whole Townsville population into babies, though not himself, was shown in ''The City of Clipsville, though). *This is an episode where food or any other inanimate object is additionally credited for saving the day (a banana straight) along with the Powerpuff Girls, others including "Octi Gone" (a contaminated banana cream pie). *A pigeon crying with Bubbles holding a banana peel is a reference to a song by Prince titled "When Doves Cry". *Professor Utonium says "Crying is easy, comedy is hard" which is a reference to Edmund Kean's quote "Dying is easy, comedy is hard". *Lou Gubrious mentions the episode title at one scene, where he decides to rename Townsville to Frownsville ("You know, Townsville is such a silly name. From now one, I think I'll call it The City Of Frownsville!"). *This is one of several episodes where the Narrator says his catchphrase differently: **"And so once again, the happy day was happily saved, by the very happy Powerpuff Girls! And a banana." Errors * When Lou Gubrious/Hal Larious slips on the band peel, his eye gets soar but when he is at the carnival, it is cured. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries Category:Episodes where Ms. Bellum cries Category:Sad Episodes Category:Episodes where the narrator cries Category:Episodes disliked by majority